This is a new application for a training program in immune recognition of cancer cells at Ohio State University Medical Center. Fourteen scientists at the Ohio State University (OSU) will be joining forces to train the next generation of tumor immunologists, with strong emphasis on T-cell tumor interaction and novel approaches for tumor immunotherapy. In many regards, immune recognition of cancer falls in the t w ilight zone of autoimmunity and transplantation immunity. A full understanding of the nature of tumor immunity requires insights into these disciplines. Therefore, senior scientists with insights in both areas are also included into this program. Collectively, the training faculty will have overlapping expertise, ranging from innate to adaptive immunity, from fundamental mechanisms of immune recognition of cancer cells to up-to-date technology in immunotherapy, and from small animal cancer models to clinical trials, thus providing trainees with a rich academic environment in cancer immunology. In addition, the training program will strengthen the preexisting interactions among OSU faculty in this area, while fostering intellectual exchange of scientific ideas and expertise among trainees. The trainees will participate in several seminar series, including a monthly distinguished lecture series on Cancer Immunology, weekly Comprehensive Cancer Center medical grand-rounds, a weekly immunology seminar, and a biweekly Immunology Research in Progress that is to be presented exclusively by trainees.